


Fruits 101

by paradigm_twist



Series: 100 SJ Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Food Metaphors, Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because watermelon is the most boring fruit. Yet it is still Kyuhyun's favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruits 101

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _013\. Watermelon, Siwon/Kyuhyun_.

"Why is it always watermelon?"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun stared at the slice of watermelon he held in his hand.

"I don't get it Ryeowook-ah. Why must we discriminate the other fruits? It's not like this country only produces watermelon. So why exactly are we _always_ eating watermelon?"

Ryeowook just shrugged in response as he continued to nibble into his particularly juicy watermelon slice.

Kyuhyun continued staring intently at his watermelon slice, with the same expression he had when he was playing a particularly difficult level on whatever new game he had gotten that week.

He heard a small sigh before Ryeowook's voice broke into his thoughts.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you just get Siwon-hyung to buy you different fruits?"

Kyuhyun looked up and nodded his head thoughtfully at his suggestion.

"That's a good idea. That way, I have the perfect excuse to wiggle out of grocery shopping this week." He rubbed his hands in glee. "Right. I shall get him to buy them later."

"Ask who to buy what?" A thick accented voice ran out through the kitchen.

The two occupants sitting by the kitchen table turned their heads at the sound of the voice.

"Ask who to buy what?" Siwon repeated his question as he approached the table and gave Kyuhyun a peck on his cheek as Kyuhyun attempted to swat him away with his watermelon slice.

Ryeowook giggled at the couple's antics before nudging the plate of watermelon slices towards Siwon.

"Oh. Kyuhyunnie is sick of watermelons. He wants something new to eat."

Siwon raised his eyebrows slightly as he reached out for a slice.

"What's wrong with watermelons?"

"Nothing." Kyuhyun replied deadpanned. "Except for the fact that it's ALL we ever eat in this house. I demand something new. Being stuck in a rut is not good for either for us."

"So go get something new later. It's your turn to do the groceries this week."

"But hyung! You know I'm terrible at things like that. I don't really want to poison us with unripe fruits or whatever. How about if YOU do the shopping instead and surprise me?" Kyuhyun said with a whine and pleading eyes.

Siwon chuckled as he reached out for another watermelon slice, this time attempting to feed Kyuhyun with it.

"Fine. Have it your way then. But only if you let me feed you the rest of the watermelon." He said with a wide smile.

Kyuhyun weighed the embarrassment of being fed in front of his oldest friend against the unnecessary evils of shopping for groceries in his mind. His shoulder sagged slightly as he gave an inaudible sigh at the blatant answer.

He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as he heard his friend cooed about how adorable they were. Instead, he kept his eyes trained at the plate of watermelon, now placed in front of Siwon, mentally counting the remaining pieces till he could escape from Siwon's cheesy clutches.

He heard a chair scraped across the kitchen floor and looked up to see Ryeowook cleaning his hand with a paper towel and grabbing his bag off the counter.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I got to go anyway. I have a date with Jongwoon-hyung. Kyu-ah. I'll come by next week ok?" Ryeowook asked.

Kyuhyun swallowed and gave the smallest nod, acknowledging their appointment. He couldn't look at Ryeowook straight into his eyes, still wallowing in his embarrassment.

He heard a small laugh, followed by an exchange of goodbyes between Siwon and Ryeowook before the soft click of the front door. Immediately, his eyes flew straight to Siwon's face and he stood up, mind already plotting to escape his clingy cheesy shameless boyfriend.

"Ok. No more feeding me watermelons. I'm getting full from all the juice and I need to finish that stupid report for work now. Could you clear this up when you're done and do the shopping after?" He said as he stood up, giving Siwon a look that implied there will be no arguments about this.

Siwon merely flashed his dimpled smile at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, taking his silence as agreement, quickly walked away before yelping in surprise. He turned his head around, glaring at Siwon as he massaged his behind from where Siwon pinched him.

If only he saw the speculative look in Siwon's eyes in his haste to escape.

 

\----

 

It was two days after Kyuhyun had tricked Siwon into doing the grocery shopping.

Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he walked dazedly into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge looking for a snack as he waited for Siwon to come back with dinner. It was the usual Sunday night affair: take-out from the Chinese place two streets from where their apartment block while watching whatever movie that one of them had rented the day before. It was Kyuhyun's turn this week and he wanted to finish this drama that he was following almost religiously two months ago before work piled up on him and made him missed it.

He shifted through some eggs before his eyes landed on the bag of apples sitting in the chiller. Grinning in triumph, he grabbed two apples from the bag before closing the fridge door and rinsing the apples.

Bright red and glistening from the rinse, he sank his teeth into the apple as he leaned comfortably on the kitchen table with his elbows. He gave a small sigh of happiness as he savoured the taste of his first bite. It has been a while since he had a fruit that wasn't watermelon. He mentally congratulated himself for successfully manipulating Siwon into doing his bidding without sacrificing too much of his dignity.

He was halfway through his second apple when he heard the sound of the front door of their shared apartment opening and closing. Thinking that Siwon was going to make some announcement about his return and setting up the coffee table as usual for their Sunday date night, Kyuhyun closed his eyes and redirected his attention to finishing the apple in his grasp.

When he failed to hear Siwon calling out to him, he opened his eyes only to find Siwon staring right at him with dark eyes from the kitchen entrance.

He gulped. Before backing away slowly from the kitchen table, dropping the apple on the floor where it laid forgotten.

In less time than it took to breath, Siwon had him trapped between his body and the sink.

"Well that looked delicious. Mind if I have a taste? I wonder what the apple juice taste like off your skin."

It was the only warning Kyuhyun had before Siwon leaned in and licked his neck. It was only then did he realized that while he was busy enjoying his apples, he had been eating it quite messily and the apple juice had flowed down his neck. Where Siwon was busy lapping at, occasionally lightly sucking and nipping at his skin.

"Mmm.. You taste good. Apple is a good flavour on you." Siwon said with a low voice against his neck.

"Siwon. Could you get off me please? I really want to watch that drama." Kyuhyun pleaded as he struggled to push Siwon off him.

"The drama can wait. I've got better things to do in mind. More _pleasurable_ things." Siwon murmured as he ignored Kyuhyun's weak attempts to push him off and proceeded to kiss him while tugging at his pants.

Kyuhyun knew the battle was lost before it had even started.

 

\----

 

It took two days before Kyuhyun could walk properly without wincing.

Damned if he couldn't resist that stupid pig headed chiselled six feet man when he did that thing he did with his tongue.

Face flushing from the memories of that night, he sat down on the couch, ready to flip through the news channel when he caught sight of the bunch of bananas sitting on the coffee table.

He stared at it for a while before shrugging and grabbing the bananas. He could have them as desserts seeing how he wasn't really that full from dinner earlier.

Bananas were a rarity since they were expensive. They were tropical fruits and had to be imported into the country, hence the high price.

_The benefits of having a rich boyfriend._ Kyuhyun thought blissfully as he peeled the bananas and started munching on them. Even though banana was a dry fruit, its softness and slight sweetness were a welcoming change from the usual arrays of fruits he usually found. Especially those pesky watermelons.

Having started on his third, he decided to see if Siwon wanted any of the bananas. After all, he bought them. And he seemed to have such a stressful day. Kyuhyun _could_ spare a few minutes playing the role of the nice attentive caring boyfriend.

Kyuhyun stood up and walked towards the study before he could be tempted to change his mind. He knocked the door thrice before letting himself in.

There, sitting behind his work desk, was Siwon pouring over the papers that were scattered across his desk. Kyuhyun would never admit it, but he always found Siwon incredibly sexy when he was biting his lips, concentrating on his work, ignoring everything else around him. The intensity he carried around him was just mind-blowing. Just like what he was doing now.

Kyuhyun let himself enjoyed the scene played out before him for a few minutes before clearing his throat. Siwon looked up in surprise, as if he had forgotten that this was not his office and that they both had dinner together in their shared apartment just over an hour ago.

Kyuhyun waved his half-eaten banana as he asked.

"Hyung. Fancy a snack?"

He watched as Siwon stared right back at him while he went back to eating his banana.

"Hyung. Are you feeling alright? Did you hear what I just said?"

Siwon just stared at him longer before turning his chair sideways and said in a clear voice.

"Kyuhyunnie. Could you come over here please?"

Heart thumping slightly coupled with a sense of foreboding, he approached Siwon cautiously, almost expecting Siwon to pounce on him like a riled up tiger. He half-expected Siwon to lightly reprimand him for interrupting his work as he stood in front of Siwon when he heard a soft command reverberated through the room.

"On your knees. Now."

"W-what?" Kyuhyun stuttered. Oh _fuck_. He was in huge trouble. That commanding tone could only mean one thing.

"I said. On your knees. **Now**. And don't make me repeat myself."

Kyuhyun dropped the banana peel as he made tiny steps away from Siwon. But before he made it past three steps and dash straight to the door, Siwon had already reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, before roughly pushing him down to his knees.

"You're a tease you know that? Waltzing in here. Eating a banana. Asking if I fancy a _snack_." He bit off the last word with a sneer.

"I think someone is in need of some punishment." The dark words ghosting over the shell of his ear, before pushing his head down.

Kyuhyun shivered involuntarily.

It was going to be a long _long_ night.

 

\----

 

By now, Kyuhyun was feeling incredibly wary about the fruits he found lying around in the apartment.

Once bitten. Twice shy. He be damned if he fell for the same trick thrice.

He was not going to give in to that marble statue no matter how good he gave.

And that was how Siwon found him, sitting on the couch, watching his drama that he missed on Sunday because of said block head, arms crossed defiantly when he saw Siwon approached him.

"You're not still mad are you?" Siwon asked as he nudged Kyuhyun's elbow.

Kyuhyun ignored him, deliberately directing all of his attention on the TV, not sparing him a glance. Even if his entire being was completely in tune and hyper aware of the warm body drapped all over his left side.

He felt Siwon huffed and pouted a little before getting off the couch. He watched as Siwon walked into the kitchen before his eyes darted back to his drama as the on-screen couple got into a fight.

He remained still and stoic as he heard Siwon rummaging in the kitchen before emerging, balancing a tray. He approached the couch again and placed the tray on the table.

Looking at the tray, he saw a bottle of chilled wine and a bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries.

_I'm not falling for your tricks again. No freaking way._ Kyuhyun thought determinedly, eyes darting back to the TV, giving the drama his full attention even as a small part of his heart thumped at the small romantic gesture laid out on the table.

Siwon had leaned against the backrest of the couch with his elbow, before he shifted and his fingers started playing lightly on Kyuhyun's shoulder, sending little skittering shivers down his nerves and straight into his heart.

His brain was busy shouting at different warnings at him even as his heart melted a little at the dancing fingers. His brain won the internal struggle as he steeled himself once again, more determined than before at ignoring Siwon.

As if sensing the shift within Kyuhyun, Siwon stopped the little tapping. He reached over to the tray and popped open the bottle sitting in a bucket of ice, before pouring clear golden liquid into two wine glasses. He took them both and held one out to Kyuhyun.

"At least take the Cristal."

Kyuhyun only raised an eyebrow. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, he accepted the glass and took a small sip.

"So what's the occasion? No one buys a bottle of Cristal champagne and opens them for no particular reason." He asked softly as he continued watching the drama.

Siwon swirled his glass a little before taking a sip.

"Because everyday with you is worth celebrating."

Kyuhyun stilled. _Damn it._ His heart was doing little flips at the sudden confession.

_No. I am not going to give in._

He continued sipping the champagne, accepting more when Siwon held out the bottle. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Siwon leaned forward and placed the bottle back into the bucket, before reaching out to take a strawberry.

To say he was distracted watching Siwon slowly ate the strawberry whole, biting of the tip of the strawberry, lips slightly stained from the chocolate, was an understatement. It was taking all his willpower not to turn off the drama and just stare at Siwon.

After seven strawberries, Siwon noticed Kyuhyun's not-so-subtle staring and gave a knowing smile.

"How about some chocolate-covered strawberries Kyu-ah? You can't have champagne without them. You won't want to break up the perfect couple now do you?" Siwon asked innocently.

Kyuhyun was very tempted to wipe that innocent facade off Siwon's face. He knew what game they were playing but Siwon knew how to deal his cards right. No matter what he planned or did, it was one game that he would never win at. No matter how much he tried.

Clearly, he didn't have a single bone of cheesiness in him.

Resigned, and a little tempted by the luscious looking fruits, he reached out and took a strawberry by the stem. Still set on ignoring Siwon, he bit off the most of the strawberry as he kept his eyes strained on the TV. Swallowing, he gave a little sigh of bliss. It really was a heady combination. The sweet taste of the strawberry mixed with the smooth texture of the chocolate, with just a touch champagne to balance up the flavour. It really was the perfect couple.

Just as the thought struck him, his hand had already reached out automatically for more strawberries and he continued to sip the champagne in between bites. So engrossed he was with the taste filling his tongue and the drama on screen, he didn't realize that Siwon was inching closer to him.

Until Siwon was breathing into his ear, gently nipping his ear every now and then.

His face reddened at the intimate act and he immediately placed the glass back onto the table and tried to scoot to the far end of the couch. But Siwon would have none of that. Already predicting how Kyuhyun would react, he had grabbed hold of his elbow. Grip tight enough to hold on to Kyuhyun. But slack enough for Kyuhyun to break free if he wanted to.

He relaxed slightly. Maybe it wasn't exactly what he thought it would be. He should feel relieved. But he still couldn't dimmed the slight disappointment itching its way in the tiny recesses of his heart.

"Wait."

Kyuhyun watched in confusion as Siwon got up and walked around to the side table. He saw how he grabbed hold of something before hiding it behind his back. Siwon settled back on the couch and held Kyuhyun's hand before withdrawing his hand from the back.

Kyuhyun's eyes widened in equal parts of shock and surprise.

Held in Siwon's hand was a small velvet box and nine stalks of red roses tied together with a white ribbon. The roses he understood. The box not so much.

He looked up at Siwon, eyes filled with unvoiced questions.

Siwon took it as his cue and took a deep breath.

"I'm not proposing to you if that's what you're thinking. It's just a promise ring. As for the roses. Well. The nine stalks represents our eternal love. For as long as we live." Siwon explained, all the while watching Kyuhyun closely for any reaction.

Kyuhyun was still in shock when Siwon opened the small box, revealing a simple silver band. Kyuhyun saw the words etched on the inside of the ring as Siwon wore it for him on his finger.

_Eternally yours. S_

Kyuhyun quietly admired the ring as Siwon played with it, both basking in the afterglow of the moment. He knew that Siwon knew what he couldn't say. He was never really eloquent when it came to his feelings anyway.

"I'm surprised that you didn't go overboard like you did the last time when you first confessed." Kyuhyun blurted out, ruining the moment. He internally facepalmed himself at his inability to accept anything romantic with any sort of tact.

"Er... Well. I wanted to do something extravagant. But you seemed so angry about what happened the last few days that I decided to ask Ryeowook for help. So, you know, to not agitate you as much." Siwon confessed sheepishly.

Kyuhyun groaned. _Great. Now Ryeowook knows about the going-ons between us. This. Is. Just. Great._

"You told Ryeowook only right?" Kyuhyun asked exasperatedly.

"Well. Erm. Ther-" Siwon tried to explain when Kyuhyun held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't even want to know."

Siwon's face dropped slightly before brightening up as if he remembered some good news. This time, he gave a wide grin before he leaned towards Kyuhyun.

"Don't I get a kiss when you accepted the ring?"

Kyuhyun blushed but said nothing as Siwon leaned in further and gave him a light kiss. Satisfied that Kyuhyun wasn't going to run away, he placed his hand behind Kyuhyun's neck as he pulled him closer, this time deepening the kiss. Gently nibbling and biting on his lower lip before sucking it gently, prompting Kyuhyun to open his mouth and allowed Siwon to taste him. The combination sent his mind reealing as the combination of the chocolate, strawberries, champagne and Siwon threatened to overwhelm and override his other senses. Suddenly, the air was charged and all Kyuhyun could really feel was the love and dedication the kiss promised. Not before. Not now. Not always.

But for eternity.

They broke apart when oxygen was deemed a key part of surviving in order for more kissing to occur.

Siwon smirked at the slightly panting Kyuhyun.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you just now. Puckering up those lips as you ate the strawberries. Lips stained red with little bits of chocolate. So luscious and tasty looking." Siwon smirked.

"In fact. Now that I've tasted them, I'm completely and irrevocably intoxicated by it. Your lips are just screaming for someone to taste them and bite them." Siwon added before leaning in for another kiss.

Kyuhyun just melted at the onslaught on sensations. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he started cursing the strawberries and his non-existent will to resist Siwon. Just why did he always bring his guard down everytime he thought that he was safe? He should have learned by now that whatever Siwon does was not safe for his sanity.

Somehow, he found himself not minding that fact at all.

Which was why he let Siwon pulled him to his feet and carried him bridal-style to their bedroom without any protest.

 

\---

 

It was Saturday and Ryeowook was running late. He was suppose to be at Kyuhyun's half an hour ago but got caught up with Jongwoon-hyung before finally managing to escape the older man's grasp.

He rang the doorbell, fully expecting an incredibly snarky Kyuhyun and was utterly surprised when Kyuhyun just ushered him cheerfully into the apartment.

Ryeowook stared suspiciously at Kyuhyun. What happened to his best friend over the past week?

His mind whirling into action, trying to solve the mystery when he was distracted by the sight of watermelon sitting on the table.

He raised an eyebrow. "Kyuhyun-ah. Didn't you just said last week that you were sick of watermelons? What are they doing on the table?"

"Huh? Since when? I love watermelons! They are the most uncomplicated _normal_ fruits out there. No labels attached to them except being juicy and tasting good. My absolute favourite."

Ryeowook narrowed his eyes. Someone was acting a little too cheery and too out of character.

"Kyuhyun. Just what exactly happe-" Ryeowook asked before being interrupted by Siwon's booming voice.

"Kyuhyunnie. I'm home. Where are you?"

Ryeowook watched in amusement as Kyuhyun's eyes widened in horror and he rushed into the kitchen before emerging with a plastic bag.

He shoved the plastic bag into Ryewook's hand and started steering him towards the direction of the door.

"What on ear-"

"Wookie. Take those fruits ok? I think I like watermelons better and it would be sad to see those other fruits go to waste." Kyuhyun said in a hurry, voice sounding a little panicky.

"And don't tell Siwon-hyung I gave them to you."

Before he could processed what Kyuhyun just said, he was pushed past Siwon and out the door.

"I'll see you next week ok? Bye." Before the door slammed right into his face.

Ryeowook blinked at the door in confusion before opening the bag.

Inside were apples, bananas and chocolate-covered strawberries. He shook his head, uncomprehending.

_Didn't Kyuhyun get Siwon to buy different fruits last week? Why did he suddenly just give them all to me?_

He gave another shook. After being friends for so long, there were still times that Kyuhyun and his antics made zero sense to him. He sighed before making way towards the elevator.

_Maybe I'll just give them to Jongwoon-hyung. I can't finish all these on my own anyway..._ He mused silently as he took out his phone and started composing a new message.


End file.
